Lonely In NYC
by gleek.me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both know how it is to live a lonely life in the Big Apple. But after meeting at a diner on 4th street, can they change that for each other? On slight hiatus until I can catch up on my writing...
1. Meeting You

**It's 3:12...I've been working on this for about a week and now have two chapters done :) Anyways, I got this idea while walking out of a small diner-like place by my house. I really hope you guys like it and yeah...Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee do you think I would be up at 3 am writing Klaine****_ fanfiction_**** when I could be directing a new make-out Klaine ****_scene_**** for the ****_show_****? No. But RIB isn't either. Do you see my problem...?**

(It's now 3:15 am. I need to sleep...)

* * *

Blaine Anderson was eating dinner at the diner down the street from his apartment, alone. Like he did every Friday night. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something, or someone rather, walk by the window. His head shot up fast enough to see a beautiful, beautiful, man get in his car. But then something strange happened. The car didn't move. For about ten minutes the mystery man just sat in the driver's seat, looking frustrated. Blaine decided to go say hello and ask the man if he needed any help. When the waitress came by Blaine asked for a bill and paid quickly, not bothering to get the rest of him meal to go.

He had no idea why just looking at a stranger could cause him to act like this. But something about this man just made Blaine wonder if he actually had a chance at love.

He walked as fast as he could without looking suspicious, out of the building and walked by the man's car. He stopped and turned around before walking over to the window and tapping on it.

* * *

Kurt Hummel had had a very bad day. He walked over to his car. Very ready to go home. He slid into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Well, tried to. The familiar hum of the engine didn't accompanied the turn of the key like it normally did. Kurt Hummel's car would not start.

Kurt swore under his breath and looked around in his car for something, anything that could help in this situation. After about 10 minutes of sitting in silence there was a quiet tap on Kurt's window. Kurt turned his head slowly and his breath hitched in his throat. Once he caught his breath he rolled down the window and spoke a soft, "Hello?"

"Hi." Blaine responded, nervously. What the hell was he doing. You can't just walk up to someone's car and tap on their window and expect them to fall in love with you. But that didn't mean that Kurt didn't.

"C-can I help you?" Kurt asked, just as nervous as Blaine.

"Um...I was just, on my way to my car and saw that you looked frustrated and...um...do you need a hand?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked the man up and down, careful not to make it noticeable. He seemed friendly, and he was really cute. With a bow tie and gelled back hair. He was wearing hideous mustard yellow pants that were rolled up to capri length. **(a/n: Blaine Anderson never changed his style...)**

"Uh, sure." Kurt said. He never like asking for help but this man just did something to him that changed his every thought.

"Cool. My name's Blaine." Blaine smiled slightly.

"Kurt." Kurt said quietly.

A car came by with its speaker _blaring_ Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

"So what's up with your car?" Blaine asked.

"Do you think if I knew that I'd still be here?" Kurt snapped.

"Guess not. Sorry." Blaine said shyly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I've just had a really bad day and I was looking forward to just going home. I'm sorry for taking it out on you. Someone I just met. God I'm so stupid." Kurt began to ramble and Blaine decided to be brave and put a finger to Kurt's lips effectively silencing him.

"It's fine. Really." Blaine assured him.

"Sorry." Kurt repeated.

"Stop. Seriously. It's fine." Blaine said.

Neither knew why they were so nervous. It was just something about the other.

"O-okay." Kurt stuttered.

"And to be honest. I don't know much about cars. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you." Blaine admitted quietly.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay. We'll figure something out about the car, I'll just call a mechanic." Kurt felt a sudden wave of courage and bravery go over him and added. "And maybe I can take you out to dinner sometime as a thank you for coming over here."

Blaine smiled and said, "Yeah. That'd be great."

"Here." Kurt handed Blaine his cell phone and Blaine did the same. They exchanged phone numbers and Blaine said goodbye with a soft smile.

"Bye, It was nice to meet you." Blaine said.

"Nice to meet you too. Bye. Text me when you're up for dinner." Kurt smiled.

"I will." Blaine promised. He walked over to his car and got in, before pulling out his phone.

"Hey, Coop. Sorry for short notice, but I have to cancel plans for tomorrow night." Blaine said turning on the Bluetooth in his car, and pulling out of the parking lot, glancing back at Kurt who was standing out side his car, on the phone, talking with his hands.

"Oh. That's fine. What's up?" Coop's voice came through the speakers.

"I uh. I have a date." Blaine said.

"Oh. Well good luck and get some." Cooper said.

"Haha. Very funny. Bye, Coop. And sorry again."

"Bye, Blaine. And don't worry about it."

Blaine ended the call and waited until he was parked outside his apartment before texting Kurt.

How about tomorrow night? ~B

After a few more minutes of waiting Kurt replied.

Sounds perfect. ~K

Blaine smiled and typed out,

Okay. What time and where? ~B

The diner? At 6:30? ~K

Blaine didn't even care that he would be eating there two nights in a row. As long as he was with this man he would do anything.

Sounds perfect :) ~B

* * *

**So I'll make a deal with you guys...I'll post the date chapter, which I already have written, after 3 reviews. :)**


	2. The Date

**Ya'll need to thank These three people. Lilli (guest), SofiiKlainer1, and ThatStrangeGirl97...And to you three. I love you guys so much. Thank you for reviewing and thanks to all who read. Now if you want me to write the next chapter I need 2. And to publish it'll need to be 4. So...yeah..Enjoy :)**

**Edit 9/29/13: Changed a few things...sorry will be posting another chapter as soon as I can write it, school's a bitch...**

* * *

Kurt looked himself down in the mirror after changing his outfit about 5 times. He groaned and went back into his room to change yet again. He had no idea why, but this date meant a lot to him. It was just something about this Blaine guy that did things to him. Kurt came back out and looked at the mirror again. This time he was slightly satisfied. But this was the best he could do with the clothes he had clean.

Kurt looked around. It was nearing 6:30 and he needed to leave. He grabbed his keys and locked the door to his apartment behind him. Kurt took a deep breath, why was he so nervous?

* * *

Blaine smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He looked himself over and walked over to the counter and picked up his phone and his keys.

"This is it." He said to his little black puppy, Sirius. **( animals. timduru dirlist /dog /Black _Chocolate CockerSpaniel Dog Puppy_ 247036. jpg ) (get rid of spaces)****  
**

Blaine left his apartment and started the short walk to the diner.

Kurt arrived at the diner at exactly 6:25. He walked in and was surprised to see Blaine already sitting at a table in the corner of the bright and cheery diner. Walking since it wasn't that far.

"Hi." Kurt said when he approached Blaine after staring from the door for a minute or two.

"Hey." Blaine smiled and Kurt sat down across from him.

Before either boy could say anything else a waitress showed up at their table with a smile on her face.

"Hi, My name's Vicky and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked pulling out a notepad from her apron.

Kurt nodded and Blaine did too. They ordered their drinks, Blaine getting coffee and Kurt sticking with iced tea.

Vicky walked away to get their drinks and Kurt turned to Blaine.

It was only then when Kurt realized he knew nothing about Blaine.

"So, Blaine. Tell me about yourself." Kurt said confidently.

"Oh, um. Well, I'm from Ohio. I moved out at 16. I moved to New York after I graduated. And I'm a kindergarten teacher now." Blaine said.

"You moved out at 16? Why?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, uh. My parents weren't exactly the most accepting." He said.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's across the table.

"Can you just say something about yourself before I die?" Blaine said quickly.

"Oh yeah. I'm actually from Ohio too. I moved away after graduation with my best friend but, she's married now and moved out so I live alone now. I went to NYADA and am currently looking for acting jobs and working at a Starbucks on 2nd Avenue." Kurt said.

"That sounds like an amazing life." Blaine said.

"Not really." Kurt said. "Lonely." He added, removing his hand from Blaine's.

Before Blaine could say anything Vicky returned with their drinks.

"Okay, Coffee." She said setting down the coffee in front of Blaine. "And Iced Tea, for you." She set the tea down by Kurt.

They ordered their food and Vicky retreated once again.

Kurt and Blaine talked quietly until there food arrived.

They ate and laughed and exchanged shy smiles throughout the rest of the date. The end came too soon and Kurt offered Blaine a ride home since it was raining.

They ran out to Kurt's car, laughing and got in as fast as they could, already soaked. When they both shut the car doors they also both turned to face each other.

'This is it. I'm going to kiss him. Just do it.' Blaine thought.

'Oh god, is he going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me.' Kurt thought excitedly.

Both men moved in slowly and they were about to make the final move when-

"BOOM" A loud clap of thunder followed by a bright flash of lighting filled their senses. They snapped away quickly, startled by the sudden noise and flash.

"We should uh-"

"Let's um-"

Both started.

Both laughed.

Both blushed.

"We should go." Kurt said nervously.

"Yeah, um." Blaine agreed awkwardly.

Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and drove the way Blaine told him.

"Make a left up here at the light." Blaine instructed Kurt.

After a few more turns Kurt pulled into the parking lot of Blaine's apartment building.

"Here, I'll walk you up." Kurt offered.

"You don't have to." Blaine said.

"No it's fine." Kurt said. The rain had stopped and it wasn't much of a bother to Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine walked up the stairs to Blaine's apartment. They stopped in front of the door to apartment, facing each other. It was like the end of a chick-flick. The two people just got back from the date. About to kiss goodbye.

"I, uh. Had a really good time tonight, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Me too." Kurt said.

Blaine knew it was now or never. Kurt was about to turn around and leave.

Blaine leaned in.

Kurt leaned in.

There lips met.

Kurt thought that it was the best first kiss ever. Screw the other kisses that he'd experienced. This was his first kiss. At least with Blaine. But he thought of it as his first kiss over all.

Blaine lifted his hand to cup Kurt's cheek. After a few blissful moments, they pulled away.

Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes. Both smiling.

"I hope we can do this again." Kurt said softly.

"What go out or kiss?" Blaine teased.

"Hmm, Both." Kurt teased back.

Blaine grinned. "Okay." He said.

"Goodbye, Blaine. I'll text you. I promise." Kurt said.

"Bye, Kurt. And I'll be waiting." Blaine smiled.

* * *

**It's 1:09 am and I have to be up at 7:30...Why do I do this to myself? Anyways...Goodnight/morning/afternoon where ever you are (iisuperwomanii...look her up on youtube/twitter...) Love you guys and Happy 4th (I'm from US and even if you're not it's the Fourth of July there too...or probably...)**


End file.
